Sadi
Sadi-chan is the chief guard of Impel Down. Her name comes from the word sadism. Due to the "-chan" part of her name coincides with the Japanese honorific, people tend to mistake it as such. Appearance Sadi-chan resembles a dominatrix in design. She dresses in a very skimpy red (in anime hot pink) devil-themed outfit. She carries around a pitchfork and wears a headpiece that resembles horns. She has long orange hair that covers her eyes and wears candle-shaped earrings.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Cover and Episode 432, Sadi-chan's appearance and colour scheme. Personality As her name suggests, Sadi-chan is a sadistic person who enjoys bringing pain and torture to others, including Marine allies, and can't seem to get enough of their screams, getting sexually excited hearing them. She also seems to have extreme pride in the virtually perfect defenses of Impel Down, and refuses the assistance of the Marines.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 54 Chapter 531 and Episode 432, Sadi-chan's personality is shown. She also tends to add an "mmmmm--!?" in the middle of her sentences, and insists to be addressed as "Sadi-chan", which is to correct people in case they think the "-chan" is an honorific (which is not, but is part of her name). Abilities and Powers Sadi-chan is a chief guard of Impel Down with some authority over lower ranking subordinates. Being in command over the Four Demon Guards, she is considered "stronger than four of them combined", much that they cower in fear whenever the sadist gets angry. The pitchfork she carries around conceals a custom-designed whip which she can use quite adeptly. She is also fairly strong in her own right, taking out a section of the bridge over the Pool of Blood during Luffy's and Iva's mass breakout.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 543, Sadi-chan's strength is displayed. Attacks * Kōfun no Geki: Akamamuchi (興奮の檄・赤魔鞭, Arousal Manifesto: Red Demon Whip): Sadi-chan whips at her opponents with her pitchfork. This attack is strong enough to smash the stone bridge in Impel Down's Level Four. History Impel Down Arc Sadi-chan was first seen standing outside the gates of Impel Down, refusing the assistance of the Marines in capturing Luffy. She was later assigned to guard the entrance to Level 5, where Magellan deduced Luffy will head, along with the three of the Demon Guards (she was shocked that Minotaurus was defeated).One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 533 and Episode 434, Sadi-chan is shocked when she hears that Minotaurus was defeated. She was then seen serving sake to the three Demon Guards, waiting. After Luffy was captured, she was in Level 3, ordering the Demon Guards, as well as the other guards, to hunt for Mr. 2 Bon Kurei, who they were unaware slipped into Level 5. Sadi-chan became very angry when the three Demon Guards cannot find Mr. 2 Bon Kurei anywhere on Level 3, and whipped them hard for it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 55 Chapter 538 and Episode 440, Sadi-chan whips the three Demon Guards because they can't find Bon Kurei. After Luffy, Ivankov, Inazuma, Jinbei and Crocodile escaped from Level 6, she was ordered by Hannyabal to go down to level 4 to fight them. She is seen with the other guards showing shock after Luffy, Jinbei and Crocodile defeated three of the Demon Guards.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 542, Sadi-chan is screams in shock when the three Demon Guards are defeated. Angered over this she goes on the attack herself, using her whip to knock out a few of the prisoners and taking out a chunk of the bridge over the Pool of Blood in the process, highlighting her massive strength in battle. Luffy nearly attacks her, but Iva throws him over the Chief Guard and battles Sadi-chan herself. Later its shown she lost the fight, and among other injuries has had her back broken. Having been tied up with her own whip hanging from the ceiling, Magellan ordered his subordinates to untie her.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 544, Sadi-chan was defeated and tied down by Ivankov. Major Battles *Sadi-chan vs. Impel Down Prisoners *Sadi-chan vs. Emporio Ivankov Translation and Dub Issues Like Boa Hancock, Sadi-chan has also received edits to her clothing so that her breasts are no longer visible in the U.S.A. distribution of the Monthly Shonen Jump magazine. Her top instead covers her breasts and the the cords that dangled over her breasts were removed. This edit will not be present in the actual volumes of the manga. Trivia *She is the second character to have a Japanese honorific problem with the word "Chan" in the name, the first being Hatchan who caused fan confusion over whether or not his name was an honorific. References External Links * Sadism - Answers.com article about Sadism * Devil - Wikipedia article about the Devil Site Navigation Category:Female Category:World Government Category:Impel Down Staff Category:Human Category:Whitebeard War Saga Villains